


Reluctant Teddybear 吧唧的玩具抱抱熊

by Akira_of_the_Twilight, anniex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Manhandling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex





	Reluctant Teddybear 吧唧的玩具抱抱熊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reluctant Teddybear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341796) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



 

 

“你看起来很累。”Tony轻啜一口咖啡，看著自己的男友举步维艰地走进这个昏暗的厨房。快速瞄了一下微波炉上的数字：正好凌晨三点。  
  
Bucky的头发乱得像个鸟窝，有几撮在跟他的头壳斗争，而其他的则在试图反抗地心吸力。他紧抿著唇，那双带著大大黑眼圈的双眼眯成了一条线。  
  
“你应该回床上去补一觉。”Tony又喝了一口。  
  
Bucky嘴里咕噜著甚么似的，他缓缓走近Tony，后者因为他的奇怪举动而向厨房柜台那边后退了几步。他猜Bucky是想越过他拿点甚么，所以就往侧边移了些，然而接下来Bucky的双臂圈住了他。  
  
Bucky睡眼惺忪地望著Tony。  
  
“怎？还看不够我这张帅脸？”Tony戏谑道。  
  
Bucky把马克杯从Tony手中拔了出来。然后把它放到台上。  
  
Tony望著那杯，试著搞清楚Bucky在干啥。  
  
突然Bucky把他整个人扛了起来，放在肩上，一手按他腰，一手抓他腿。  
  
“哇啊！嘿，丧尸Bucky你在干甚么？我没同意过要变成活死人呢！”  
  
Bucky扛著Tony走出厨房，朝升降机步去。  
  
Tony的各种声音在他们到达睡房、他被Bucky抛到床上去时才停止。  
  
Tony带著愤恨著地（床）。他攥紧被子尝试坐起身来，怎料Bucky来了一招泰山压顶，用上半边身来把Tony摁得快要陷进床去。他把脸埋进Tony颈窝，发出一声几近呻吟的叹息。这下再加上颈边温热的气息，Tony头顶的雷雨云瞬间哪里来回哪里去。  
  
“好多了。”Bucky闭上眼，在Tony劲窝中嘟哝道。  
  
“可是Bucky，”Tony抱怨。“我还在升级我的小玩意儿。我可以迟点再当你的玩具抱抱熊。”  
  
Bucky唔了几声，把Tony拉得更近，像只章鱼一样黏住他的四肢，“你在这我睡得好点。”  
  
Tony的小心肝因为这句话而揪紧。他也一样一一有Bucky在他会睡得香点。而且说起上来，距离他上次睡眠已经快要相隔七十二小时了，所以他早晚都会被强制中止升级工作。  
  
Tony抱紧了Bucky的手臂，调整到一个舒适的姿势，挨在他身旁放松身体。“好吧。”他闭上眼。“但只因为你要睡觉。”  
  
Bucky哼了声，在Tony的锁骨上落下一个吻。  
  
  
  


End:D


End file.
